2-4-1
2-4-1 is the 63rd episode of the series and the 9th episode of the third season. It aired on November 18, 2007 in Canada on Teletoon and remains unaired in the United States. Caitlin meets two amazing guys, Vince and Blake, but can't decide which one of them is "the one." To try and decide, she goes on multiple dates with both, but ends up accidentally scheduling a date with each in the same place at the same time. Meanwhile, Jude barters his old, rotten chicken satay stick-it online and ends up getting an amazingly good deal, and Wyatt deals with his new co-workers, George and Gracie Bickerson. Plot Main Plot At Albatross & Finch, Caitlin and Jen are trying on clothes when they spot Vince, a boy they think is hot. When he approaches them, Jen is rendered speechless with nervousness; when Caitlin notices this, she tries to cover for Jen's stuttering. However, her way of doing this is by charming Vince, which leads to him inviting Caitlin out for coffee. Shortly thereafter, another charming boy approaches; once again, Jen is unable to speak, while Caitlin is charming, which leads to him inviting Caitlin to lunch with him by the fountain. After the second boy leaves, Jen finally regains control, and is enraged because neither boy noticed her–a predicament which she blames on the ugly sweatshirt she had just tried on. Later on, at the Big Squeeze, Caitlin eagerly tells her friends about the two boys she met while with Jen. Hearing about this, Nikki asks the natural question: what was Jen doing? While Caitlin and Jen blame her sweatshirt and how flustered she was, Nikki suggests that Caitlin fluttered her eyelashes. Initially, all of the guys at the table are disbelieving that an eyelash flutter could have such a big impact, but when Caitlin demonstrates, all of them reel in shock at its power. It's at that point that Jude turns the conversation to his rotten chicken satay, which he hopes to trade for lemonade. Naturally, Caitlin refuses, and the rest of the gang offers their suggestions. The one that Jude likes most is Nikki's suggestion to barter it online, and he goes off to do so. At this point, Caitlin realizes she has to leave for her coffee date with Vince. Over the next couple of hours, Caitlin goes on one date with Vince and one with Blake. Both dates go swimmingly, which is simultaneously fortunate for her and yet unfortunate, as she is left unable to choose which one she wants to date. To solve this problem, she turns to her friends for advice, only for Jonesy to tell her that she's essentially being given a two-for-one deal on Vince and Blake, and that she should go ahead and date them both. This prospect excites Caitlin, and she decides to do so against the council of Jen and Nikki. The next few days are filled with a whirlwind of romantic dates for Caitlin with both boys. Somehow, all of the dates are wonderful, and leave Caitlin completely unable to choose. Eventually, she begins to come to the conclusion that instead of finding "the one," she's found "the two." However, she still hasn't told her dates about each other, and trouble begins to brew when they both show up at the Big Squeeze at the same time and Blake catches Caitlin kissing Vince. Thinking quickly, Caitlin keeps them separated from each other, and lies to each of them, saying to Vince that Blake is her brother, and saying to Blake that Vince is her brother. Both boys buy her lie, but this close call convinces Caitlin that she can't keep up the charade. However, once again Jonesy swoops in with good advice: dump the first guy who does something she doesn't like. Her next two dates provide her with an opportunity, but this opportunity is swiftly swept away by both of them doing things that make it impossible for her to break up with either of them. On her date with Vince, he burps loudly; however, before Caitlin can break up with him, he presents her with a beautiful ring that he claims his grandmother gave him on her deathbed. On her date with Blake, Blake forgets his wallet, but then proceeds to perform CPR on an old man who suddenly has a heart attack near their table. Because her plan has failed here, she turns to magazine quizzes, but even these end in a tie: three of them say to go with Vince, while three others say to go with Blake. It's at this point that Vince shows up and invites her to an art show at the mall that night. Caitlin, seeing Blake approach, quickly agrees and gets rid of him just as Blake comes up to her and invites her to a gallery opening at the mall that night. Caitlin agrees to this as well, but Jen points out a small flaw in her plan: she's agreed to two dates at the same place at the same time. When Jonesy hears about this, however, he is completely unworried, as he feels that he has a solution to her problem. That night at the gallery, it turns out that Jonesy's plan is to pose as a sculpture and keep an eye on Caitlin in order to inform her when Blake or Vince are approaching, while pretending that Caitlin is having bladder troubles in order for her to take an absence from one or both of them. Unfortunately, Jonesy's directions are delivered in clockwise coordinates, which Caitlin is unable to effectively translate, which leads to Vince catching her kissing Blake. Upon seeing this, Caitlin reveals the truth: neither of the two are her brothers, and she's been dating them both. Upon hearing this, both boys break up with her, heartbroken. The next day, Caitlin tries to help Jen flutter her eyelashes, but Jen ultimately fails, prompting Jonesy to laugh. At that point, Jude arrives, and announces that someone offered a condo in New York in exchange for the plane tickets, but he ultimately traded the condo for his original kebab. As Caitlin mopes about the previous night, a Greeter God arrives, so Jen tries to flutter her eyelashes. She succeeds at doing so, and the Greeter God asks her out, causing her to cheer and Caitlin to translate her cheer as "yes." Sub-Plot One: Jude's Chicken Satay After the conversation about Caitlin being asked out by two guys, Jude tries to barter with Caitlin for lemonade, offering in trade a rotten chicken satay from Stick It. Caitlin naturally refuses, and the rest of his friends offer suggestions about what he can do with it instead. The suggestion he likes best is Nikki's suggestion to try and sell it online, which Jude modifies to bartering when Wyatt claims that nobody will be willing to pay money for rotten meat. His bartering gets off to a good start when he trades it to a user named "ChickenLover32" in exchange for a glow-in-the-dark pen. This pen he then trades for what he thinks are candy-colored cigars but what turn out to be tampons. Despite being slightly disturbed by this, he proceeds to continue trading, exchanging the tampons for a Tiffany lamp. Jen is shocked by this turn of events, as Jude has managed to turn some rotten chicken on a stick into a valuable lamp. However, Jude isn't done trading yet. He once again puts the lamp up for barter, and manages to get a pair of plane tickets to Hawaii. He accepts, and then has the opportunity to get a condo in New York. Jude takes the condo, but has a nagging feeling that he has no attachment to any of his trades, so he ends up trading the condo away as well, this time for his original item: a rotten chicken stick-it. Sub-Plot Two: The Bickersons Work at Burger McFlipster's When Wyatt arrives at work, he finds his boss Tim in a bad mood due to how many teenagers hang out at Burger McFlipster's. To fix this, he has hired two senior citizens in an attempt to attract a more mature clientele. These two are the Bickersons, an old married couple who waste no time living up to their last name by bickering with each other about everything, from the proper pronunciation of "ketchup" to whether coins are too shiny or too heavy. When Jonesy and Nikki see this, they aren't at all sympathetic to his plight, as the Bickersons remind them of their relationship. However, eventually Tim caves and decides to fire them. This is because the only time that the Bickersons aren't bickering is when they're on their break; at that point, the duo just get some hot water and make tea using tea bags they brought from home. This constant bickering has driven off paying customers, lowering revenue for the restaurant. To make matters worse, this has attracted other senior citizens to the restaurant where instead of buying anything, they just take free hot water and make tea with it. As a result, Tim comes to the conclusion that the Bickersons must go. Unfortunately, Tim doesn't quite have the nerve to fire the two, and Wyatt is unable to do so when confronted with their pleas. However, they figure out a way to make them leave by simply charging a nickel for hot water. This charge causes the old folks to boycott the restaurant, as they are unwilling to pay for hot water, and George and Gracie both join the boycott and quit their jobs, freeing Wyatt and Tim from the burden of dealing with them. Quotes *'Caitlin:' "Time for my first date of the day: coffee with Vince. Wish me luck." Jen: (enraged) "Good luck snagging every hottie in the mall so there's none left for the rest of us!" Nikki: "Uh, bitter much?" (Jen gives Nikki a bitter look.) *'Jude:' "Bra, you're never gonna believe it! I just traded my glow-in-the-dark pen for these candy colored cigars!" Nikki: "Congratulations, but those aren't cigars, Jude! They're more feminine!" Jude: "What?" Nikki: "They're tampons!" Jude: "Gah!"'' (throws the tampons to Jonesy)'' Jonesy: "Gah!" (throws the tampons to Nikki) Nikki: (sarcastic) "Yep, I've always wanted a mature boyfriend!" Jonesy: "Thanks, babe!" *'Blake:' "Caitlin, you're my Fate-lin." Nikki: "Wait, I'm sorry. 'Fate-lin'?" Caitlin: "It's romantic! You gonna let me finish or not?" Nikki: "Fine, Fate-lin. Continue!" *'Nikki:' "Ooh, tough choice." Jen: (frustrated) "I am so happy for you, I could scream! AAAAH!" *'Caitlin:' "I've given it a lot of thought, and I really think—" Nikki: "Please don't say it!" Caitlin: "Don't say what?" Jen: "That you think you found the one! We've heard it a zillion times before!" Caitlin: "For your info, that wasn't what I was gonna say at all!" Jen and Nikki: "Oh...sorry." Caitlin: "What I was going to say is 'I think they're the two!' " Jen and Nikki: "Ugh!" *'Caitlin:' "If I choose Vincey, I have to dump Blakey, and if I choose Blakey, I have to dump Vincey. What should I do?" Nikki: "Start by dumping the 'Y' from their names!" *'Caitlin:' "Vincey is not my brother." (Blake gasps.) "And neither is Blakey." (Vince gasps.) "I've been dating you both." Vince: "I just can't share my lady with anyone. Ciao." Blake: "You've shattered my heart. Farewell, Caitlin." Trivia *'''Running Gag: '''Both Vince and Blake have odd characteristics that puzzle the people they interact with. Vince is followed around by the sound of music, while Blake seems to always be walking in the face of a breeze. *At the art gallery, when Caitlin first talks to Jonesy (who is in disguise), there is a painting of Total Drama Island's Camp Wawanakwa clearly seen behind her head. **This painting was later seen in the Louvre in Total Drama World Tour. *The episode's name is a pun on the sales term "Two for one". *The old bickering couple's names are George and Gracie Bickerson. Their last name is a pun based on their tendency to bicker with each other. *Caitlin's pink dress, first seen in The Five Finger Discount, reappears here as the dress Caitlin tries on. *Blake is the third person in the show to have a very distinguishable foreign accent (in this case, British); the first two were Callie (Australian) in A Ding from Down Under and Fredrica (Eastern European) in The Hunted. *Jude's chicken satay is said to have come from Stick It, which means he has had it sitting around since the first season. *Jude mentions that he likes trading things. This preference was first seen in Idol Time at the Mall, when he tried to set up a barter system based around kebabs. *The person Jude trades his rotten chicken satay to has a screen name of ChickenLover32, which implies that Lydia may have traded for it, due to her being crazy and loving chickens. *When Caitlin goes dancing with Vince, she's wearing the purple top from A Crime of Fashion. *Vince's line "every rose has its thorn" is likely a reference to the Poison song of the same name. *When Blake is reciting his poem, two of the Escalator Girls can be seen in the background (the green-haired and red-haired girls). Gallery Jude's Old Kabob.png|Jude holding an old kebab from Stick It. The Bickersons at Burger McFlipster's.png|Tim introduces Wyatt to the Bickersons. Jonesy and Nikki at Burger McFlipster's.png|Jonesy and Nikki find the Bickersons adorable... Wyatt Annoyed by the Bickersons.png|...but Wyatt disagrees and claims they are annoying. Blake and Caitlin.png|Caitlin with Blake. Vince and Caitlin.png|Caitlin with Vince. Caught Cheating.png|Caught cheating. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos